Waiting on Fireworks
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy takes Evan to the park to watch a fireworks display. M/M Slash NC-17


**Title:** Waiting on Fireworks  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings: **fluff,fluff, sex, and did I mention FLUFF!  
**Pairing: **Randy Orton x Evan Bourne  
**Summary:** Randy takes Evan to the park to watch a fireworks display.  
**Beta: **none all mistakes are mine, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the empty chocolate sauce bottle Evan mentions.  
**Archived at :** Wrestling Slash Fanfiction Archive

The two men walk down the street bathed in the orange glow of sunset. The smaller man wore a ball cap covering his head and also wore a t shirt, the taller long sleeved hooded zip up sweater covering recognizable ink. They crossed a cross walk blended in with a crowd no one noticing who they were.

They entered a lush green park that was full of trees and a sparkling water fountain walking briskly to come to a hill that over looked a flat field where in the distance they could see a team prepare the show. The taller man took the lead seeing a secluded area under a tree. The small man took the back pack off his shoulders and removed a blanket from it spreading it out under the tree for them to sit on.

"We should be able to see fine from here," the small man sat down on the blanket.

"I wish I didn't have to keep this hoodie on. Fuck it's hot," the taller man sat next to him on the blanket.

"Once the sun is completely set and the stars are out you'll be able to take it off and no one will notice your arms," he reached over and let his hand trail down the thick material of the sweater his partner wore.

"Yeah tree is pretty shaded here we should get some privacy," the tall man reached into the backpack the smaller man had brought removing cigarettes and a lighter. "You don't mind do you, Evan?"

"Randy, I wouldn't have let you bring them if I minded," Evan shook his head and then adjusted his glasses.

"Just checking," he mumbled around the stick in his mouth while he lit it.

"I hope these are better than last years," Evan wrapped his arms around his knees.

"This is St. Louis, our fireworks always suck," Randy laughed blowing up into the air.

"I know that but maybe once they'll put some money into them," Evan watched the sky gradually darken.

"Always so positive," Randy scooted back and reclined against a tree.

"Not always," Evan looked behind him watching Randy attempting to blow smoke rings with his cigarette. "I wish it would get darker."

"Soon," Randy unzipped his hoodie. "I just wish this damn heat wave would end."

"Soon," Evan stuck his tongue out mimicking Randy's tone.

They watched has children rushed down the hill beside the tree chasing after a ball. Their parents yelling at them to stay in sight. The park hill wasn't overly filled with people most were down at the base wanting a close view of the show.

"I think its dark enough," Randy butted his cigarette in the grass.

"I don't think they'll start yet too many people still trying to find a spot to watch from," Evan tried to see what was happening at that base of the hill.

"I didn't mean that," Randy slipped his sweater off the tattooed arms meeting the warm night air finally. "I meant for this," Randy pulled Evan to him letting the younger man settle between his legs and rest against his chest.

"Not worried about people noticing us?" Evan smiled seeing the tattooed arms surrounding him.

"It's dark," Randy let one hand lift up and pulled Evan's ball cap off so he could nuzzle the dark hair. "You know fireworks are a lot like sex all the anticipation and build up and bang its over."

"You've never had sex with yourself obviously," Evan laughed. "Because even after your bang goes off you still make me see sparks."

"If you say so. Do we have water in your pack?" Randy leaned forward reaching for the bag.

"Yeah I brought water and some snacks just in case," Evan grabbed the bag for Randy getting out water. "Here."

Randy took a generous drink from the bottle. Evan couldn't help but watch the viper's adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Evan peeked behind and scanned around quickly all the others on the hill were lost in their own little world much like they were.

Evan placed a hand on Randy's shoulder and pressed his lips to the center of Randy's neck sucking lightly on the tanned skin. Randy reclined back again onto the tree holding Evan's head to his neck keeping his eyes peeled for anyone that might see them.

"That's enough," Randy regretfully nudged Evan off his neck. "You little vampire," Randy had a soft smile as his finger traced over Evan's lips.

"You like it," Evan rotated back around and relaxed against Randy's chest once more.

"Never said I didn't," Randy let one hand fumble with the hem of Evan's shirt letting his finger steal small touches of skin.

"Looks like a bit of commotion at the bottom must be ready to start," Evan turned his attention to the sky.

"I'm going to see how long this whole show lasts," Randy glanced down at his watch.

"Just enjoy them," Evan chuckled as the first pop went off before a loud bang as color light flashed into the sky.

The fireworks shot off in succession illuminating the hill side and the couple on the blanket. Randy closed his eyes and took his turn at kissing his lovers neck just letting his lips brush the pulse point. He wanted to go further and kiss that area the way he would in private. However resisted the urge in case someone took their eyes off the fireworks and looked in their direction.

"I think next year we should watch on TV from the sanctity of our bedroom," Randy moved so that his chin rested on Evan's head.

"It wouldn't give off the same vibe," Evan just kept staring up enthralled with the light show.

"It would be better because we could make some of our own, if you know what I mean," Randy whispered his chest vibrating against Evan's back.

"You have a one track mind," Evan shook his head and made a wow noise as a firework that looked like red star dust dazzled the sky.

"You don't mind the track it's on," Randy teased his hand getting more playful with the bottom of Evan's t-shirt.

"No, just wish we could make out under these like some of the other couples probably are," Evan sighed enjoying the brief touches his hips were receiving.

"Don't think about it," Randy soothed understanding the man in his arms slight sadness. They were taking a chance as it was sitting on this blanket cuddling with every flash lighting them up. But Randy knew how much this simple activity meant to Evan. He could feel his lover completely relaxed in his arms looking into the night sky proud that they could share a romantic public moment normally reserved for straight couples.

The last set of fireworks went off and the crowd of people and Evan all began to clap to show there enjoyment of the display.

"Why do people always clap?" Randy didn't bother letting his hands leave Evan's body to clap with everyone else.

"I don't know, just always have," Evan went to stand but Randy kept him on the blanket.

"Might as well wait just going to get stuck in traffic," Randy looked over at the people marching up the hill.

"True," Evan notice that is was darker now that the fireworks weren't lighting up sky. Turn back around he nestled his head on Randy's shoulder his eyes pointed up to look at how the shadows hid some of Randy's handsome features. "What are you thinking?"

"I have an idea I'm working out," Randy let his hand slid down to rub Evan's pert bottom.

"We're out of chocolate sauce," Evan giggled remembering the last time Randy had an idea.

"I'll get more tomorrow," Randy stood up on the blanket and Evan whimpered. The small man had been hoping for just one kiss under the moonlight now that the crowd had disbursed.

"Wait," Randy bent down taking Evan's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Just wait," he whispered into the tone filled with sexual intent.

So Evan waited as Randy folded the blanket tucking it and the water bottle in to the small backpack they had brought. Then Randy put on his sweater and picked up Evan's ball cap placing it on his head. Shouldering the bag Randy took Evan's hand and began leading him up the hill.

Evan was upset that there had been no kiss or anything that the tone in Randy's voice had suggested. He had thought that made Randy would kiss him up by the fountain closer to the gates of the park but has they got into Randy's black hummer he knew his fantasy would remain just a fantasy.

Randy saw the sadness in Evan's features and knew that he had caused it. Not giving a simple kiss, but he had asked Evan to wait he just never said how long. Randy had a plan. One that he knew would change Evan's mood and making him see better fireworks than the ones they had just watched.

The drive home had been in total silence the first words coming from Evan as Randy locked the front door of the house. "I'm going to bed," Evan was already at the stair case.

"I asked you to wait," Randy turned to see Evan hadn't moved.

"I didn't think I was still waiting. I thought you forgot," Evan pouted just wanting to go upstairs and bury himself under the covers.

"Never," Randy removed his hoodie and set down the knapsack. Randy was about to unzip the bag to get the blanket they had took to sit on for the fireworks but notice the thick soft blanket on the couch that they wrapped up in to watch movies. Standing he grabbed that blanket and saw Evan still staring at him confused.

"Well what am I waiting for?" Evan was getting frustrated he knew Randy was plotting for sex but after not getting his kiss in the park Evan wasn't in the mood to give it.

"Patience, Puppy, patience," Randy collected a pillow that was on the couch and a small tube that was tucked there from another time. "Follow me, please."

Evan huffed and followed Randy out the sliding glass doors on to the pool deck. The deck was equipped with motion sensor lights that automatically clicked on with their movement. Randy walked to a control panel and turned the outside lights off only leaving the pool lit so they would not accidently stumble into it.

Evan looked on as Randy walked off the pool deck on to the green grass of the lawn going to a willow tree they had planted in far corner. Evan began making his way over while Randy spread out the soft blanket, placing the pillow by the tree.

"Randy?" Evan had moved through the shadows of night to stand at the tattooed man's side. Randy said nothing in response only turned to capture Evan's lips in a moonlit kiss. Randy's brought one hand to the back of Evan's dark hair while the other rested on the small of his back. His eyes fluttering shut, Evan's arms lifted up and wrapped around the strong tattooed neck.

"Still mad at me?" Randy smiled looking at Evan's half lidded chocolate eyes.

"Why couldn't you do that at the park?" Evan spoke while Randy lay him on the blanket under the tree.

"Because I wanted to give you more than a kiss," Randy looked down at Evan. "So much more," Randy bowed his head and did what he had desired earlier kissing Evan's pulse point the way he had wanted.

Evan curled his toes and let a low moan go as Randy's teeth nipped at his beating artery. Evan let his hands wander under Randy's shirt over the broad back while Randy's lips suctioned tighter on his neck. It would leave a mark but Evan didn't mind to him this was making up for the lack of kiss earlier.

"I'm sorry for acting bratty on the way home," Evan sighed as Randy let go of his neck.

"I knew how you would react, it's ok," Randy nuzzled Evan's cheek. "But see what waiting gets you," Randy lifted his shirt over his head leaving him in just his jeans. Evan followed suit pulling his cap and shirt off also.

"I see. It's funny you're normally the impatient one," Evan shivered as a breeze rolled over them.

"True," Randy snuggled Evan closer to him kissing the top of the raven hair. "Need me to warm you up?"

"The breeze just tickled me. But I do want your body heat for a different reason," he licked at the salty tasting piece of Randy's neck tattoo.

"I'm sweaty having to wear that sweater for my arms was over kill today," Randy let his hand caress down Evan's bare side. "I probably smell a bit."

"I like it. Reminds me of when you're fresh out of the ring," Evan slid down to kiss at Randy's flawed collar bone. "I don't get to have you like this after a match. It's normally quick and rough," his tongue swept over the small bump of where the bone was once broken.

"Yeah," Randy teased the rim of Evan's jeans thinking of some of their couplings in the locker room. Randy opened his eyes look up and down Evan's chest loving how his skin glowed in the moonlight. "Moonlight suits for your skin," Randy mumbling what's on his mind.

"Do you want to see more of it," Evan curved his back as Randy's fingers skillful touch a few sensitive spots on it.

"Do I have to answer that," Randy chuckled moving one hand to the front of Evan's jeans popping the button.

"Yes you do," Evan playfully swatted Randy's hand away. Randy gave a low sexy growl and rolled Evan on to his back putting his hand into the now open pants gripping the warm firm flesh.

"I always want to see all of you," Randy gave a squeeze to Evan's cock drawing a groan. Randy kissed the bridge of Evan's nose his own nose pressing on the frames of Evan's glasses.

"Let me take these off," Evan pulled them off folding them. Randy took the lens and placed them off the blanket in the grass where they would be safe.

"I like them better than your contacts," Randy started raining kisses on Evan's forehead down his nose to his lips. Randy slid his hand under Evan pushing up against him rocking his clothed hips into Evan's. Evan's cock feeling the friction from Randy's pants button and fabric, each grind pushing his pants down a bit more.

Evan loved how warm Randy's skin was in the night air as the temperature had dropped significantly from earlier. Evan moved his hand over Randy's abs and opened his fly bring the Viper's manhood to meet his as they continued kissing and rutting.

"We didn't grab the," Randy silenced Evan with another kiss pushing down on the small man's pants.

"I grabbed some. Not doing this dry tonight little one," Randy groaned feeling Evan's small hands in the back of his pants massaging his ass. Evan let his fingers tease down Randy's crack brushing over his entrance. "Well I'm not opposed to just one dry, oh," Randy gasped has Evan pushed his index finger just past the rim moving it in a circle. "Yeah," Randy let Evan open him with the single digit while he pushed his small lover's pants and underwear all the way off leaving him nude in the starry night.

Randy took more of Evan's finger in as he wiggled his own pants down his thick thighs kicking them away when they reached his ankles. Randy turned the younger man's face to the side and kissed down his cheek and neck brushing his smirking lips over the soft bruise he made from his earlier kiss.

Evan removed his finger having no choice when Randy descended to lap at his nipples making it impossible to reach. "Ah Randy," Evan closed his eyes and pressed his head back on the pillow. Randy knew how sensitive the buds were. He nibbled the left on with his teeth getting Evan to arch up his leaking shaft smearing pre cum on Randy's chest.

Randy switched his attention to the right nipple his hand patting up around the pillow for the bottle of lube he had brought out with them. Finding it Randy lifted up off Evan's chest and shimmied down to be at Evan's side. Randy caressed Evan's thigh a wordless plea for them to part for him.

"What's the magic word?" Evan teased crossing his legs.

"It's not a word it's an action," Randy slithered down onto his belly and brought Evan's cock to his lips swirling his tongue over the wet head.

"Oh your right. I like that better than please," Evan moaned spreading his legs and bending his right leg up. Randy took his place between Evan's legs rubbing his calloused hand under Evan's arched leg. The older man let the tip of his tongue go from the base of Evan's cock to the top getting the fresh pearls of precum. He opened the bottle of lube coating three of his fingers even though he would probably only use two. Holding Evan's shaft and balls up, Randy kissed the patch of smooth skin between them and his pucker entrance.

Randy eased the first finger in while he used his mouth on that area of skin and Evan's ball sac. Pressing the finger up and down within Evan, making him sigh with pleasure as his body relaxed. Evan moved his leg to rub his foot on the small of Randy's back showing with the touch he was enjoying the slow preparation.

"Two," Evan whispered softly has he looked up at the stars that he could see has the branches of the willow tree rustled in the gentle breeze. Randy kissed his small lovers inner thighs as he worked the second finger in enjoying the groan coming from Evan's lips.

Randy lavished attention on Evan's thighs with his mouth while his fingers scissor the raven haired man open. Looking up Randy saw Evan's eyes were close and his mouth open just sighing out happily with every movement of his fingers.

"Ready for me?" Randy tried to push his fingers in a little further, seeing if he could hit Evan's prostate before his true entry into the willing body.

"Very," Evan purred before Randy removed his fingers. Randy coated his cock with an abundance of lube wanting this to be has pleasurable as possible for both of them.

"Just so you know," Randy stroked Evan's hair while nudging his tip against the widen entrance. "This is the makeup kiss for making you wait," Randy began kissing Evan's mouth letting his tongue run over Evan's bottom lip. Evan's tongue came out to meet Randy's wet and warm appendage. Randy delved his tongue into Evan's open mouth as he pushed his hips forward breeching the ring over muscle.

"Apology accepted," Evan tipped his head back groaning as Randy slid completely in his balls brushing the underside of Evan's ass.

"I knew you'd forgive me," Randy's body shook with a small laugh as he rested his head by Evan's ear. Evan lifted his legs and wrapped them around Randy's waist giving coy smile. It was their signal for you can move and Randy did.

Randy made long slow strokes, his tip barely brushing Evan's prostate but it was enough to make the younger man whither beneath him. Randy kept his pace while kissing behind Evan's ear. One hand laced in Evan's hair the other caressing the small fighter's bicep.

Evan stroked the tattooed man's stubbly head occasionally bring his hand down to trace blind patterns over the tattooed shoulders. The backyard was filled with Evan's moans and Randy's groans along with the lapping of the pool and the leaves blowing in the night air.

For Evan, he could not have asked for a more perfect sexual experience from Randy. This wasn't the first time the Viper had been sensual with him, he had been on numerous occasions. This however, topped the list. Evan turned his head bring his and Randy's lips together moving their lips in time with their bodies.

"Let me on top," Evan pulled back from the kiss breathing heavily. "I want to please you back."

"You already are," Randy moaned as Evan flexed around his cock. "But, okay," Randy eased out with a soft curse has the night air ghosted over his twitching cock. "Get on," Randy rolled onto his back.

"Here," Evan took the pillow his head had been on and pushed it under Randy's head. "No need for you to be uncomfortable you big sexy snake," Evan smirk lying on top of Randy stealing a kiss.

"Hiss, my puppy," Randy gave a cheeky grin has Evan pushed on his chest so he could get in a sitting position. Evan let Randy's shaft slide against his crack while he pressed a finger to Randy's lips watch flick his tongue out against it like his namesake. "I'm not biting you tonight," Randy playfully snapped his teeth at the finger.

"That's fine," Evan rose up and took a hold of Randy's cock. Holding his legs open he lowered onto the wet cock making Randy groan his name as he took all of it in.

The tattooed man reached upward and trailed his hand down the smooth chest over the ridges of Evan's abs. The tip of Evan's cock brushed against Randy's wrist begging to the large hand to wrap around it. The older man rubbed the flat of his hand over the moist tip before circling it and slowly jerking it.

Evan lifted and lowered his body riding Randy at a normal pace wanting his prostate touched. Moving his hands behind him, Evan placed them on Randy's knees bending backwards showing Randy the pure flexibility of his body.

"Fuck you're beautiful," Randy propped up on an elbow moaning at the sight of his cock going in and out of Evan's body. Evan moaning when Randy made the tunnel of his had tighter around his shaft the pressure of his release building within.

"Close, that's the spot," Evan worked his hips down faster now that his body's angle was making Randy hit his sweet spot over and over.

"Seeing fireworks?" Randy flopped back, closing his eyes know he was at least seeing the lights of pleasure.

"Oh yes, god," Evan scrunched his face up shutting his eyes. Randy pushed his hips up to met Evan thrust for thrust. "I'm going, ah yes, Randy," Evan started to cum streams of sticky white shooting up on to his chest and down on to Randy's abs. The Viper letting a growl go has Evan contracted around him with his orgasmic waves.

Evan shuddered and almost bent the full way back onto Randy's legs. The older man saw this and quickly sat up bringing him forward to lie flush on top of him. Randy moved his hips up doing all the work now that his lover was quivering from his orgasm.

"I'm going to join you soon," Randy gasped feeling his orgasm coursing through him. "Evan, fuck, Evan," Randy grunted and shot his release into Evan's body coating his walls in white seed. Randy continue to rock in and out of Evan's body even as his orgasm subsided just not ready to leave the warmth sheathing him.

Rolling them to lie on their sides Randy pulled out his cock now soft. "Randy," was all Evan could say as he snuggled against the sweat covered chest of his lover.

"I think I out did the city of St. Louis," Randy smirked feeling the air drying the sweat on his back. Grabbing the edge of the blanket Randy cocooned them in it, so not to catch a chill.

"Without a doubt. Told you this year would be the best show," Evan kissed Randy under the chin.

"You did," Randy watched Evan's eyes close for sleep.

"Love you," Evan yawned falling asleep.

"And I you," Randy fought to stay awake knowing that they couldn't stay out all night. Not when he was hearing thunder in the distance. But he wanted the man in his arms well asleep before carrying him inside so not to ruin the fantasy for him.


End file.
